elementons
by blacksnake201
Summary: as troy was in a dark and cold sleep, only to be woken up by cream. which she has feelings for him and troy told cream who he was. as cream was taking care of troy she knew that her mom was coming, will creams mom let her help troy or will she baned him.
1. Chapter 1

What up my fans, are you ready for this new story, you are. You are going to have a blast with this story. So read on and review.

It was a stormy night as usual on my home world, Elementon. That's what my people called it; they say it was our great ones who gave our world that name. But since 1245EW, war broke out and my people were at war. The enemy that we are fighting is called the Gallia, a type of androids that are created from machine and dead bodies.

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Troy the fire elemental. And I should tell you my brother's names too, my older brother's name is Kraton the earth elemental. He's strong and can use his hammer to cause earth to obey his attacks, but he gets too carried away when he showing off to the girls. My younger brother's name is Skywin the wind elemental, he can use wind for his attacks, but he gets attacked by his own wind (nobody knows why). He's not brave like me nor as strong as Kraton. For me, I don't use weapons like my older brother dose, I have arm brace's and leg brace's because I have a power disuse, means I can't control my flame's on my arms and legs, but good for a attacks.

I'm getting way too carried away, anyway back to the history. When 1469EW came the Gallia used a machine called the season array, to cause one season, winter. The season that cause world hunger in 1471EW and we were losing the war to the Gallia. We were dying of hunger, disease, and the war (you're wondering how I know all of this, we elementals live up to be 600 years. So I'm 16 but I was born in 1450EW, which is 56 in earth years). Me and my brothers deiced to fight the Gallia and destroy their android factories and stop us from going wiped out.

"Slow down, Troy." Said kraton.

But I didn't hear him. All I said was. "Hurry up slow poke, you know you should always leave your hammer and use your hands, so that you can run faster."

"You know I should smash you with my hammer, bro." yelled Kraton.

"Move aside ladies." said the blur which is my younger brother Skywin he can use the wind for speed. When he ran by me and I fell over. Kraton ran by me and picked me up, and then I got back to running speed again, and left Kraton in the snow and caught up to Skywin.

"Stop" I yelled.

Me and Skywin stopped to see what was up ahead. Then Kraton ran into us and we all fell down the cliff, and if wasn't for Skywin and his powers we all be dead. We landed on ground and we looked at what we saw on the cliff.

"It's an android factory, Troy." Said Kraton.

"That's our target." I said.

A few minutes later in the android factory, me, Kraton, and Skywin started to find that this not a normal factory to make androids. Something was strange here, not like the feeling that you are going to welcome a surprise party. Anyway there was something going on in this factory, not the ones me and my brothers where destroying. This was strange and a spine chilling you get at spooky places. No it was like someone was following us, maybe it was the smell of oil and gas messing with my head. Then my brothers stopped, I thought they saw a Twinkie. But it was huge robot.

"Oh the great ones." said Skywin.

"The holly great ones. What is this thing?" asked Kraton

"It's called the kern droid Mark 2."

"How do you know that, troy?" asked Skywin.

"It is I, narcoses the android."

It is our arch rival, he was on top of the machine or he would call it kern droid Mark 2. It was a terrible sight to see and hard to look away. But narcosis was a horrible enemy to fight, and hard to look away because he can get in your head and do things you don't want to do.

"Prepare to die, elementals." Said narcoses.

The machine fired at us with its machine guns, but we barley doge the shots. But it got worse, he used his fists and you know it gets even worse, he has this special weapon that uses unused energy and if you don't get out of the way in time. I learned that the hard way. But it had a malfunction, the center of the machine had an energy ball forming, and it wasn't good. It turned into a portal of some kind of door way. But skywin got sucked in, so did kraton, then me. Then the machine blew up and destroyed the android factory.

So how do you like the first chapter of elementons, don't worry I'll write more chapters. Don't forget to R&R.


	2. Troys encounter

So are you ready for this new chapter of elementsons. Cause this is the part after Troy and his brother's Kraton and Skywin where pulled through a inter dimension portal that they are separated from each other. I got some ideas from redtailsfox about Knuckles and Kraton rivalry and Sonics race with Skywin. So read on.

* * *

In a school in station square, ever square high school for those of human and animal like students go to school. Where both humans and animals work together to make a good community, and a brighter life for both race of human and animal.

"Woo hoo, one week of school left and we'll be on summer vacation." Yelled a tan rabbit named Cream

"Don't forget to study for the last exams, cream." Said a purple cat named blaze

"Hey, mates. What are you going to do during summer? I know what I'm going to do." Yelled a orange raccoon named marine

"We already know, Marine."

"You're going to sail across the sea, and meet new people and all that." Said blaze

As the three girls talked what they are going to do over the summer. First, Blaze said that silver and she are going to the city of solenna, and see King Sonic and Queen Elise and see how their marriage is going. Second, Marine told Blaze and Cream that she was going to sail across the (figures why she likes the sea so much). Third, Cream told both Blaze and Marine that she is going to her cabin that her father use to take her their before.

"It's a good thing that Charmy isn't coming with me." Said cream

Both Blaze and Marine looked at cream surprise that they heard that someone said a new discount. As for Cream, she told them why she said that. On the side of the classroom, shohan heard that and he said to himself that he'll get Charmy and his gang.

As the bell rang, all three of the girls walked out of the classroom. Blaze was pissed off of what Charmy did, and as for Marine she said that she would take him to the sea and throw him overboard. Cream didn't like the idea because Charmy could fly. Then Charmy and his gang came by/

"Well how's the little sex toy doing." Said Charmy and his gang laughed

"Get lost Charmy, she is upset that you tried to make do what you want to do." Said Blaze in a hissing form

"Well, someone's cranky." Said Chamy in a cocky way.

That got on Blaze's nerves. She was about to incinerate him. But she was stopped by Shohan, but he was in an angry mood.

"What do you want, Shohan. If it is that you are trying to say sorry to me, it won't work." said Charmy

"You know women have rights you know that."

Then Shohan had a knife in his hand and was about to slit his neck. Charmys gang tried to grab him so he can't hurt him. But Charmy just saw it as a "thank you, but I'm not interested".

"You know you can join my gang. You can get all the ladies you want." Said Charmy

"Lets get out of here, he's cramping our style."

"Thanks Shohan." Said Marine

Shohan just walked away. Marine was always Shohans number one fan. But Blaze looked at her like she was going crazy; she gave Marine a good smack on the head. Marine got to her feat and started walking with them. Blaze told Cream to tell vector that Charmy is bothering her. She dose tell vector that Charmy was bothering her.

"Come on Cream, you need to shake Charmy off of you." Said Blaze

"Oh Blaze, I'm 16 and I'm trying to find someone that would protect me from Charmy and those villains like eggman." Said cream

"Hey mate, you need to relax and try to find someone else, k mate." Said Marine

"Maybe you're right." Said Cream in a sad voice.

* * *

I was in a dark sleep. When I tried to wake up and see where I am at. But my legs where in a lot of pain and so was my left arm. I opened my eyes and saw my braces where damage where they would break if I get hit by a blaster from an android.

As I looked around, this place looks like my home. But it wasn't snowing; I saw some houses that looked like the ones that me and my brothers use to live in. But I couldn't see anymore. I got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

"Well, can I come over to your house Cream? I can give you a make over, how will that sound." Asked Blaze

"Sure Blaze, you're welcome to come over to my house." Said Cream with a smile on her face

Blaze challenge Cream a race back to Creams house. As they raced through the short cuts they use to take when they go over to Creams house. As Cream lost sight of Blaze. She tried calling her name. Blaze called her to come over where she was.

"What is it Blaze" said Cream in a worried voice

Cream saw that she was kneeling next to a boy that seems to have collapse in the middle of the ally. That caused Cream to worry about him.

"It looks like your dream came true." Said blaze in a way that made Cream blush.

"L-lets help him." Said Cream in a more worried voice

"N-no, don't help me, you'll get hurt." Said Troy

"He's saying that we might get hurt if we help him. Is he crazy or something." Said Blaze in a confuse voice

"Well, well if it isn't my girlfriend Cream and her stupid sidekick Blaze." Said Charmy

"Charmy, what are you doing here and I'm not you're girlfriend anymore." Said Cream in a surprised voice

"Well, I decided to make you my girlfriend again. Sound fun dose it." Said Charmy and then he snapped his fingers and his gang member's grabbed cream. And when Blaze tried to yell for help. She was cut off from being punch in the stomach.

"Charmy, why are you doing this." Asked Cream in a scared voice

"Don't worry Cream. Every thing will be fine." Said Charmy

Charmy licked his knife and started to cut some of the chest area of her school uniform. She was starting cry, but Charmy kept on telling her that everything was fine. Blaze just laid on the floor, helpless.

As troy heard Cream crying and he opened his eyes. Lucky to be alive, one of the gang members saw Troy got up, and attacked him with a battle cry. But he was tossed aside by Troy. Charmy saw Troy defeated one of his gang members.

Charmy sent two more of his members. One of them was punched in the gut and was thrown on his back, and the other member was burned when Troy haled out his fists, and Troy punched Charmy and tried a fire spear attack. But sadly disturb by one of the gang members. Then Charmy called his men to surround Troy.

"It looks like it's the end for you. Kill him." Yelled Charmy

"Please stop it, Charmy." Cried Cream

"Its too late now." Said Charmy in a evil voice

As the gang members closed in on troy. He did a wave of fire that burned the gang members to ash. Charmy was on the ground half burned.

"W-who are you?" Asked Cream

"I'm Troy the Fire elemental."

Troy fell to the ground. Blaze got up and saw Cream at the side of troy, about Cream and Troy. Blaze heard his name was Troy the Fire elemental. She never heard the name before. But helped Cream take Troy to her house. Shohan saw Cream and Blaze helping Troy.

"You were right mother. He has come to save us all."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
This story that I gone through with the storyline. But most of the credit goes to Redfoxtails for helping me with the storyline. So RR and read my other stories too.


	3. Kratons awaken

"Is he awaken yet, lien." said a strange girl that I don't know who or what there are.

"We can't show him to king sola, he wouldn't want any human's around the city or our people." Yet another voice that I don't know, but very sexy.

As I woke up, I saw too strange girls. Both animals called echidnas. But one was green, and the other was light blue. They both were stun to see me. But since I saw one of them which the blue was the one with the sexy voice, and she had some fine jewelry and clothes. The other was younger.

"W-who are you, were do you come from." Said the blue one which was named lien

"I'm Kraton the earth elemental. And what are your name's." I asked

"I'm lien sera, and this green echidna is named kola." Said lien which I was impressed

"Nice to meet you."

"When I was asleep, you said that you can't show me to your king sola. That I would end up hurting your people, why." I asked

"Humans gave us pain in our past; they stole from us and lied about helping us. They only wanted our gold and they made us their slave's. And my grandmother was hurt badly when my grandfather was killed by them." Said lien in a sad tone that almost made me want to cry.

"That's why we don't trust humans anymore; we avoid them so that we won't get hurt." Said kola

That was very sad to me. It was the same thing that happened to my planet, and I was starting worry about my brothers. If they were hurt, they wouldn't know what to do or if that android show's up again. But, if they help these people their doing something good that we were trying to do on our planet.

"Why do you carry that hammer of yours?" Lien Asked

"Huh, oh my hammer is my weapon that I use to commanded the earth to allow my attack." I said

"You're not any other human, are you?" Asked kola

A few hours later, after I told them that my brothers and I are real elementals of the elements. I also told them were my brothers and I come from a planet named elementon. I told them that all three of us were fighting the android's called Gallia, and their season array that caused winter and almost wiped us out.

"Oh my, we must warn your sister, your highness!" Kola said

When I heard this, I was talking to a princess. This was strange, very strange. I hope that my brothers been through a lot more worse.

"We must warn Knuckles about this, he should know about this." Said princess Lien

"Where are you two going." I asked.

"Where going to see the guardian of the master emerald, and were bringing you along as well."

Somewhere else

I was following Lien and kola this guy named Knuckles guardian of the master emerald. This place that I was at was called Angle Island, and it's in the middle of the sky. Skywin would love this place he could learn how to control his powers so that he won't get himself hurt, again.

"We're almost there. Just a little further." Lien said

"You're not tired with that hammer on your back, Kraton." Kola said

"You kidding, this helps with the strength of the body and the focus." I said

Lien heard that and blushed after I said strength of the body. Not even one girl I was charming, that not even one of them liked it when I said strength of the body.

"Lien, why are you blushing?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Lien said

But we were attacked by some strange creatures. They were ugly looking creatures that scared Kola, but attacked lien. I didn't let that happen, I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Oh, this is getting better and better by the minute." I said in an annoyed voice, but lien was shocked to see me jumped in the way and got hurt.

"Kraton, your hurt."

"It doesn't hurt that bad." I answered her question

But a deep and dark voice came out.

"How dare you interrupt our attack mortal?"

It was a man in a very, very dark form; he was an ugly looking guy like the creatures. I couldn't help but crack a joke at him. That only got him fired up like my brother, Troy.

"Who are you." I asked

"Who am I? Who are we? We are the nightmares, the killers of the shadows; we snatch indecent children and send them to the hungry nightmares. "Said the dark man

"And now that you know who we are. We must kill you."

At that moment, I was fighting the nightmares. But they were strong enough to take out a elemental elite. I couldn't handle this until they were attacking me and lien. But I dogged it and also lien was with me when I doge but another one attacked me, but I got rid of it until more of the nightmares started to disappear. I was shocked to see them disappear all at once.

"What the name of the great ones" I said in the great ones names vein

"You three, run." Said another strange man

"Hold on, lien. Where getting out of here." I said

Well I hoped you liked it when kraton meet princess lien and kola, but is lien starting to have feelings for him or is it a friendship of elemental and echidna. Hoped you liked don't forget to R&R.


End file.
